


Powdered Sugar

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: gentle_thorns.Setting: During "Help."Request: Dawn, Cassie, and angst.





	Powdered Sugar

Dawn kisses Cassie. She knows the girl's going to die, but she doesn't care. Her lips taste like powdered sugar, and Dawn continues.

Cassie's arm firmly wraps around Dawn's waist. Her body presses tightly against Dawn's.

Dawn's tongue pushes passed Cassie's lips like it's always meant to be. She's seen a lot in the few years she's actually been alive. But she's never known when someone was going to die. Maybe she is freaking.

Running her hand through Dawn's hair, Cassie makes a tiny moan. She pulls Dawn closer to her, until her breasts smoosh against the other girl's.

Dawn tugs on Cassie's bright green sweater. Tongue still exploring Cassie's mouth. She stops herself from questioning her sexuality as they make out. It can all wait, wait until Cassie's gone because all she wants right now is that sweet mouth against hers.


End file.
